cannot be cured
by fanchickgp93
Summary: Gaara and Sakura Romance. a lifetime with Gaara is terrible but what's worse? having to meet his every last need.
1. Chapter 1

Cannot Be Cured

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner and keeper of the story (Naruto), terms, and characters in Naruto.

Cannot Be Cured Ch.1

I wasn't afraid to risk my life for what i believed in until I found out i believed in keeping Death alive.

He wasn't threatening until I found out what he did for a living. He is a murderer, an assassin, and now

he is the Kazekage whom I now have to work for.

He is immune to love and his soul will not rest, even after gaining dreamless sleep and losing an impulsive

demon. I am his health assistant. I am to fulfill all of his physical needs. For the rest of our lives.

I am not becoming his wife or companion that, he is more than capable of attaining on his own. and besides,

i have no intention of marrying a killer who formerly harbored a demon in his body. I have given my life to a man of Death.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am about to spend the rest of my life in servitude for the Kazekage who is none other

than,The One Who Only Cares For Himself, Sabaku no Gaara.

My true duty to the Kazekage is actually to be his 24 hour on-duty health care professional. ever since Shukaku

left his body, he had begun to have certain illnesses that could not be explained by normal doctors from either Konaha or Sunagakure.

Because I was trained by the infamous Tsunabe

The reason I had put myself in this position was because the officials who made the job proposal to me had only

informed me that I would be assisting a very important person and that I would be given more information if I agreed to sign

the life time contract. It wasn't getting to know the information that got me (I'm not that vulnerable), it was getting to know the person that

caught my attention (well, I guess I am). The name wasn't the only thing though, it was the adventure, the exhilaration, and although

spending the rest of your life taking care of someone else for the rest of your life and not knowing who it is may sound very stupid, I

felt like it was right for me, but now I know I was wrong. A tear falls, when I realize I must pay with my life for the fatal mistake i have made. I Have No Regrets, But I Am Freaked Out As Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The First Day

Meeting Gaara And The Family Members

We arrived in Sunagakure around noon and decided that I would be put in the care of Temari since we were familiar and she knew

her way around.

We discussed how she had become an elite ninja of her village and how I was here to serve the Kazekage, her younger brother.

"Has Gaara changed?" I spoke with caution, for word gets around easily in a small village.

She hesitated a little, but me being paranoid, i could notice pretty much anything, "Well, he lost a demon, became an elite ninja,

took on the role of Kazekage, and gained more than half of Sungakure's girl population's attention, in more than one way."

"What's that supposed to mean? Gaara and girls?" Whoa! Gaara and a girl. Pshhh yeah, right.

"Yeah, well, he gets around. a lot..." She gave a nod and started to laugh.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"Don't act so surprised, underneath all that freakish anger, depression, and that demon that was holding him in, he is a very handsome,

polite, normal guy. he deserves the freedom that was deprived from his hands as a child and now he is the rightful Kazekage. After Shukaku's

departure from his body, he began talking to me and Kankuro more often. He really is a good kid, although still dark and quiet as usual."

"Not so much of a kid anymore, from what I've heard." I jumped a little from the sound of Kankuro's voice. he gave me a warm

smile.

"Long time, no see Kankuro. you've changed." for the worst...loser.

He gave a tranquil nod and walked beside Temari.

"Kankuro, I don't think it's proper that you publicise Gaara's private life." Temari gave a look of fake disappointment as she spoke. She was so not

the one to talk.

"Well, she is going to be his lifetime nurse so she should be aware of Gaara's _very _active private life. I doubt Gaara's ever gonna be lonely

again...in bed, that is. He has a new girl almost every night." He smirked and walked off, laughing like an idiot.

I tried not to blush, but of course I did. Gaara being with a girl wasn't the freaky part, Gaara doing anything other than fighting a girl is what freaked me out.

We were taken by a carriage to the Mansion I would be staying at with the Kazekage and his personnal staff. The ride was short and when we got there

Temari left at the gate for a mission.

I was escorted through the main hall in to the living area. The rooms and hallways had wide walls and very high ceilings, which seemed clearly

unnecessary especially because no one was 20-feet tall, this is about how tall the ceilings seemed to be. The place could easily be perceived as

a giant sun room, there were walls of windows everywhere. I stood in front of the couch, unsure whether I should sit or stand and wait.

The servant who escorted me began to talk after having another servant whisper something in his ear and walk away, "The Kazekage is currently in a very

important meeting and will be down in an hour, he has directed me to show you around your new home." he began walking.

I felt the slightest notion that something was amiss, but I guess that being in the Kazekage's house had something to do with it.

I dozed around while the servant seemed to explain every aspect of the house. I finally noticed that we were outside and there was a garden.

My senses were going crazy, due to many years of medical training I had gotten very fond of scents, poison, herbs, medicines, and flowers

(as a medic nin I was to be able to recognize flower extracts).

I sensed something go past me. There was blood, not on me, on the servant. I rushed over to where he was, being sure not to shake him, there was a

kunai stuck in his right shoulder. I took it out gently and looked at the bare wound, it had gone in deep, but nothing serious. coincidentally, he had landed right next

to the area of the garden that grew herbs and roots. I picked the few that would disinfect and help heal the servant's injury. after treating the servant I got up and

sat back down next to the servant unsure of what I should do.

"Well done Haruno, in this situation most of my usual medics would have run for help." he gave a nod to one of his assistants and they waved there hand

just above the injured servants head and suddenly there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared the servant wasn't there just a log. Oh, my god.

"Ummm...K-Kazekage-sama I-I wh-" Dammit.

"That was a test to see if you could handle a situation such as that. Follow me." He turned around and began walking. Temari wasn't all wrong

although I was immensly freaked out, I did notice the fact that he was kinda handsome. But he is a bastard for weirding me out.

We walked through the great hall and up the stairs to where the rooms were, apparently. he slid open a door at the end of the hallway and we both

walked in slowly. in the room there was a couch, two beds, two dressers, two closets, two desks, two chairs, and four nightstands, two next to each bed.

"This is our room." What the hell did he just say?

"I-I'm sorry if this may sound rude, but wh-why do we share a room." My God, he freaks me out.

"In case there is an emergency you will be there to assist me." Ignoring the fact that he is Kazekage, why does he act so superior to me? urghhh?

"You never greeted me properly. Take your shoes off and bow." !#$! F him. I took my shoes off and kneeled on the ground my forehead touching

my knees one hand above the other on the ground. This was humiliating.

"good girl, now get up and unpack your belongings." I got up and looked at him. That damn a was looking down at me, smiling. Contain yourself Sakura,

contain yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The First Night…

With Gaara

The rest of the day was a complete and useless bore in which I met the entire faculty and was given a book to learn all of their names (51 people to be exact). I even had to learn the names of the girls in his harem (how seriously messed up is that?) and in addition to learning the girls' profiles I also had to learn their health records (12 girls, all in perfect health, guess Gaara doesn't have to worry).

I waited in the main room after the introductions for Gaara or his assistant or whatever to tell me what to do next so I could eat and go sleep. It felt like hours before the bastard finally sent someone down.

"The Kazekage is waiting for you in the medical unit Haruno-sama." She bowed and left through the hallway. Poor girl, and they were probably forcing her to work here, those sick pervs.

A cute little boy came down the stairs but he didn't say anything, just waited till I got up, and walked down the opposite hallway as I followed, apparently leading me to the Med. Unit. The boy left as soon as we reached the door and I walked inside.

Gaara was sitting on the medical table with a towel around his waist…nothing else. Immediately, I turned around and said, "I'm sorry I-I didn't know you were changing in here. I'll leave if that's more comfortable."

Hands? I felt hands on my back. I can't move.

"You're supposed to be my nurse. Without seeing my body you can't determine whether or not I'm healthy." I could feel the teasing in his voice. I'm _supposed _to be in Konaha taking care of people who appreciate my medical skill.

His hands on my back were now at my sides lightly tracing around the area below my chest, on my stomach. Oh, my God, His hands were nothing like his personality. They were soft and warm. Almost comforting… _almost._ Whatever it was he was implying…

"If you're not comfortable with your own patient then we could have a problem."

Oh, we _have_ a problem, starts with a G ends with an A, red hair. I will not be taken advantage of, especially by sexual means, most definitely not by _his_. Deep breathe.

I stood straight and placed my hands directly on top of his, and moved them slowly. I turned around tilting my head up and faced him directly in the eyes.

"_Very_ bold move, Haruno." He smiled. That smile.

I looked down and walked past him. He can play his games…but that doesn't mean I won't join.

"If you would," I gestured toward the medical table, "I will begin your check-up."

After the check-up, in which, yes he took off all of what little clothing he had on (I kept my composure though, I blushed and that's all. We were silent the whole time except for some health questions.) I took a shower and tried not to think of what he could be doing.

That night I couldn't sleep knowing that Gaara was right across the room probably sleeping as soundly as a person can, so I took some sleeping tea. Facing the wall away from Gaara, but I swear I woke up facing his direction. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

When Did I Get So Weak?

God, the sun is bright in Sunagakure. I got off the bed,walked up to the window, and looked at the same thing I see every morning, Gaara training (sometimes he meditates). I had told him it was a good idea for him to be active as much as possible so he now trains every day for at least six hours (he also trains in the afternoon). Gaara trained without a shirt and changed into a hakama (traditional fighting pants) when he trained. even from the second floor; I could see the sweat glistening off of him.

I have been here for three weeks now, and I still blush when he takes his shirt off for daily check-ups (when he's not training; he wears all black which even makes _me_ sweat). He has skin like ash not the color but the feel. He has a hard body, but he's still really thin. The black rings around his eyes are still there. His hair has gotten slightly longer but not by much.

Kankuro was right though, Gaara did have girls over very often (I blushed at the thought). Every time he brought a girl over; they would go to a different room. I usually had to tell him about sexual factors in his weekly report.

Once I had caught Gaara and one of his many "friends" getting it on in the third office

(there are eleven offices in all). The girl was sitting on Gaara's lap, her back had been facing me, her shirt was on the floor, and she was kissing Gaara's neck. I had only caught a glimpse before hiding behind the wall, but I swear when Gaara's eyes opened and looked up, I think he saw me and smiled. I couldn't look him in the eyes or talk to him for a week except during check-ups.

He walked into the room, and I bowed to greet him.

"Good morning Kazekage-sama." His breathing was heavy and his eyes were glazed over. He swayed a little and fell onto the bed. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. I could feel it.

"Kazelage-sama!" I knew something was wrong. He was too heavy for me to move by myself, and if I went and asked someone for help he could be dead by the time I get back. I decided to transfer some of my chakra to his body.

I put both my legs on either side of his chest and placed my hands above his heart. Oh god, this felt weird. I was shaking. I closed my eyes and focused.Okay Sakura. Breath. Focus. Collect chakra. And-

" You should be more careful." It happened so fast. Gaara had pinned me down and had a shuriken against my neck. he smiled. he held both my wrists in one hand above my head.

"Gaara, what are you-" My eyes widened. He began to press the shuriken into my neck. Oh, my God. I could see the lust for death lingering in his eyes.

I shifted just slightly and felt the pain, I could feel the blood running down my neck. The shuriken cut me. His eyes were piercing through me. He traced his tongue from the cut to where the line of blood ended. he didn't stop licking, but he threw the shuriken out the window, and my eyes shifted just in time to see he hit a bird. God, he is a freak. He's gonna kill me.

To my surprise, he got up and said, " Training at 7, be there. That's an order."

I heard the door slam. I just laid there.

6:30 p.m.

I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Kazekage-sama has requested you in the training room." Aiyori, one of the maids, spoke in soft but clear voice.

"Um,yawn could you just tell him that I'll be there after I change? Thanks." She flinched when I had said 'he' instead of Kazekage-sama. I started to close the door, but Aiyori stuck out her hand to prevent me from doing so.

"Yes?" I said in a chirpy voice. She was ticking me off.

"Immediately." her voice was completely flat. What a bitch. First she wakes me up (though not necessarily her fault, but whatever.) then, she rushes me.

"Okay,_ fine." _I walked out and shut the door behind me. She bowed and walked ahead of me. I followed.

We got to the training room and it was pitch black. We walked into the middle of the room and Aiyori left. I just stood there.

"Are you afraid of me?" I knew someone was there. Gaara seems to have gotten even better at weirding people out.

Where does he get the nerve to ask me a question like that? That freak tries to kill me then asks me if I'm afraid of him.

"_Should_ I be?" I shifted, he was coming my way-dammit he grabbed my wrists from behind and I could feel his chest on my back. He leaned in.

"Yes." His lips brushed my ear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He can sense my fear. at this moment i'd suspect anyone could sense my fear.

"Tell me, Sakura what do men and women do..." He was whispering into my ear again. "...when they're alone?"

"I-I d-don't...I d-don..." what the hell is he getting at?

"C'mon Sakura, you know this one, you are a medic nin, right?"

I stayed still. I could feel the heat of his breathe on my face.

I felt a shift and then he was in front of me.

"One fight. If I win you do as I say for 24 hours. If you win I let you go back home." I blinked from shock.

"I accep-" That bastard attacked me! He was randomly attacking me at every angle. I kept on moving across the floor to keep from getting injured by that freak.

"I sense your other presence." He just can't stop talking. Screw you Gaara.

"Don't worry about it." i could barely say this with out getting my head chopped off.

We both took out our Kunai. He attacked from the right and cut my leg. Okay, no big deal. He attacked again and I dodged it. Ha! He thinks he's so good. I lunged forward and attacked his left side. He dodged it and pinned me to the ground, his knees on my sides. I felt the tip of a kunai against my throat.

"Say you give up or I kill you." Damn him. My fault that I believe him when he says he'll kill me though.

"I..I..." What the hell am I doing? I stopped giving up along time ago. I threw a kunai at him. It stopped mid-air.

" Let's not play games Sakura, I'm a very serious person. Sometimes, it's good to be submissive, this is one of those times." Oh, my God. he was right in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

May I?

So the night ended in me saying 'i give up' and handing him his ego. It's not that I didn't want to win it's that I feared he'd kill me.

But alas the bastard left me alive to rot in this gold and silver hell.

Well he let me sleep, but of course how could I sleep knowing that I have to do everything the Kazekage asks of me in the morning.

It's not like having to do what he says is any different than before. I don't see what the point of the bet is (besides me being able to go home but

that didn't happen), I do what he says for 24 hours and then I sleep on it and wake up to do the same for the rest of my life.

So I turn my head to look at his bed. He's not there. He usually gets up at around 3 nowadays. I've told him more than necassary that he

should sleep in. What do I care anyways?

"Looking for me?" I shift upon hearing the familiar cold voice of Gaara's. I literally want to hurt him. emotionally because I know I couldn't

ever be able to hurt him physically. I could always poison him. Maybe kill him in his sleep?

I don't move. "Good morning, Kazekage-Sama." Then I drag my body in an upright position.

Ok, now when I say that Gaara is a bastard, this comes from the heart. But the one thing I can't ever deny is his sheer beauty. Gaara is an

attractive person. And he's standing right in front of my bed with just a towel on. I probably look embarrassed as ever so I choose to stare at the

floor.

"Good morning indeed, Sakura. Are you prepared for the day ahead?" he grins a wicked grin and sits at the edge of my bed. his back is

facing me. "A massage would be nice."

"Would you like me to call Aiyori? Kazekage-Sama." I threw in the mega hint of sarcasm. I knew what he wanted. Every-bad-word-in-the-

dictionary-and-some-that-are-not-that-describes-a-bad-person.

"Actually I preferr you do the honors." He turned his head in my direction and i could see him smiling. He straightened his back and then

relaxed.

"Of course Kazekage-Sama." I trudged from my side of the bed and crawled over his way.

I grabbed his shoulders and began to massage over all of the tense muscles. though I had offered once or twice before to give him a

massage (voluntarily) but he had reclined my proposition. The little off things he says really get to me, not in a bad way though. Maybe

comforting? Oh, God is his freakyness is rubbing off. Man he is one stressed kid. Whatever.

"You don't have to call me Kazekage-Sama anymore." Yeah that's enough to make me stop moving.

"Umm, Thank yo-" is he trying to make amends?

"I'd rather you call me 'Master'."

What?!?!?! "What?!?!?!"

"Do you have any oppositions?" I about ripped this guys shoulders off. Damn him damn him damn him.

"No, master,I have no oppositions." He smiled at me and got up to go to the closet.

While he was getting dressed I contimplated ideas on how to kill him. He walked out and was wearing black. again.

"Take a walk with me." He glanced over innocently. All smiles.

"Of course. MASTER." if ever a day when i was this sarcastic.

I got off the bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. Then got dressed in the closet.

He was gone when I was done dressing so I figured he'd be outside. probably thought I wasn't good enough for him to wait on me.

I got outside and he was sitting on the bench and the weirdest thing. He was talking to a little girl and they were laughing and everything. He

was showing her flowers and twirling her around as she giggled. It was kinda nice watching him be a father figure. Weird too. So weird.

"Excuse me, Kazeka-Excuse me."At least I refrained from saying ' Hey Asshole, What The Hell Is Wrong With You?!?! We Gonna Go

Walk or What?'.

"Miss Haruno. Meet my friend Nori. She is the garden keeper." He turned his attention to the girl, "Now if you don't mind, we will be on our

way." he was being polite to her. Is he messin' with me?

" Of course. Seeya Gaara-Sempai." I flinched. She was so casual around him and so far I assumed he was ok with it because i don't see

her being crushed by a sharp object.

She ran off into the corner, giggling. Gaara looked at me and something washed over. I felt so calm like the anger was gone. like there

was nothing to regret. He wasn't that bad if someone so adorable looking could like him so much. Be so comfortable around him.

He walked ahead of me and I slowly tagged along. We came to a bench and he sat down. I walked over and sat next to him. This was

really boring. Like really. I kept glancing at him half expecting an attack out of nowhere.

There was nothing we could do. He slipped his hand into mine and our fingers were intertwined. He was looking at our hands and I was

blushing madly. There was nothing else we could do. He kissed me and at first it was simple and nice. The next kiss wasn't as innocent. All

that pent up sexual energy.

Then we fell in love and that's the end.

**If anyone is up for an alternative ending than either make it yourself or request one and I'll think about it. I am dearly sorry for the messed up grammar this isn't on my laptop so I am not using Word. **


End file.
